Sparks from the Start
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Oh just a lil happy Rizzles story for the upcoming fourth of July ;)


**This is just a one shot. A happy one :D yayy! hopefully we'll do a few happy one shots to make up for all the dark or intense sl we've had.**

**We own nothing, unfortunately.**

If anyone had told Jane that she would settle down with a woman and be completely happy three years ago, she would have laughed in their face and told them that it wasn't possible for her to be happy with anyone. However two years ago on the fourth of July, Jane and Maura got a little tipsy and more flirty with each drink. The women had their first kiss. Forget the fireworks in the sky over head, they had their own sparks flying.

Today Jane was getting ready for their own fireworks show in Maura's driveway. Everyone was going to be there. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Frost and Korsak. Drinks galore and fireworks to last for hours.

Stretching in the bed next to Maura she turned on her side and smiled the moment she saw hazel orbs on her. "Good morning, babe."

The doctor smiled back brightly and leaned in to rub noses with her detective. "Good morning." She kissed Jane softly and then propped her elbow up on her pillow to look down at her girlfriend. "What time is everyone arriving for the festivities? Your mother and I have a few finishing touches to add."

Jane moved her hand up and down Maura's arm slowly. "Eh not for awhile. Prolly around 7 everyone should be filtering in. I think Tommy is bringing TJ and Lydia." She shrugged. "But we got some alone time for a bit." The detective smirked and wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling the woman on top of her with a grin.

Still bare from their previous night's activities, Maura gave out a small squeal of surprise at Jane's sudden maneuver, smooth, warm flesh again meeting as she pressed herself against the brunette tightly for a proper good morning kiss. "I can certainly think of a few good ways to use that time."

Jane licked her own lips and bit her bottom one back a bit as she nodded. "Mmhm, me too." Quickly, Jane rolled them over, laying between Maura's legs as the covers tangled them up tightly. Leaning down she kissed her deeply and fully. Taking Maura's hands Jane pinned them on the pillow right above her head.

"Mmm, now that you have me pinned, Detective, what do you plan to do?" Maura asked as she rolled her hips teasingly, lifting her head to nip at Jane's chin playfully before kissing her way down her neck and sucking.

"Ravish you." The brunette said in her deep, lustful voice right before she leaned down and kissed her firmly. Holding both hands in one of hers, Jane moved her free hand down the blonde's body until she reached the prize.

,

It was early afternoon when Angela popped in, Maura standing at the stove making some lunch. She smiled over at the older woman and pointed down at the food. "Would you like some?"

Taking in Jane's still ruffled appearance, the couple's morning rump having lasted until about an hour ago, Mama Rizzoli grinned and took a seat at the kitchen island. "Sure. So, you two sleep well last night?"

Jane smiled over at Maura then looked back at her mother. "Uh yeah, we did." Knowing full well that they only got a mere 5 hours of sleep. "So why are you over here so early?"

"It's not that early." Angela rolled her eyes. "It's going on 1:30." She turned her attention to Maura. "I know we hadn't really set a time for dinner, but I told Tommy it'd be ready by 6." "That's fine." The blonde nodded. "It gives us enough time to finish preparing and get the food ready." She glanced over at Jane and smiled. "Do you already have the fireworks hidden around here somewhere or is Frankie bringing them?"

"I got the ones we bought and I think Frankie and Frost are bringing more." She smiled. "It's gonna be explosive tonight." She smirked. "Now do the two of you need anything from me or do I get to relax?"

"You can go relax. And nothing but those fireworks better explode tonight. Also, please try to refrain from nearly setting your brothers on fire this year." Maura scolded gently, Angela chuckling.

"I'm glad I'll one day have a daughter in law who can keep Janie in check."

"Well there maybe something else to explode tonight." She grinned and winked towards Maura. "And Ma! Please don't get on that whole 'Hurry up and get married stuff'. You know I'm not wanting to get married. No offense Maur, doesn't mean I love you any less."

Maura's cheeks flushed a bit, knowing exactly what kind of explosion Jane was talking about now.

Angela threw her hands up. "How could you not want to get married? Especially to someone like Maura?"

The doctor shook her head. "It's okay, Angela. As long as Jane and I are together I'll be happy." She looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. "No offense taken. I love just having you here with me." Which was the truth, even if Maura secretly adored the idea of becoming Dr. Rizzoli.

"Ma, all marriage is is piece of paper. That's all. Why spend all that money for that. Hell, babe if you wan we can go out tomorrow and buy a couple rings if you want to make it unofficially official." Jane smirked.

Maura chuckled and shook her head again, emptying the contents of the frying pan onto three plates and setting one in front of both Angela and Jane. "There's really no need."

"Oh, so if marriage is just a piece of paper, Jane, why not go to the courthouse, pay the small fee and forgo wedding expenses then, hmm?" Angela questioned, continuing to interrogate her daughter as Maura took a seat with her own plate and took a bite, avoiding any eye contact.

"Why would I spend that much for a sheet of paper, Ma? I'm going going to loose it anyway."

Maura was a little hurt by Jane's flippant remark, but also thoroughly entertained. It was just how Jane was, and the doctor loved every bit of her.

"Aye, aye, aye." Angela huffed. "Let me guess, you're gonna tell me grandkids are off the table next."

"Oh that's up to Maura. I"m not carrying kids. I am the man in this relationship." Jane looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. "Plus, she'd look cute with a big belly."

"You really think so?" Maura smiled and sat back to pat her belly, Angela chuckling.

"And what makes you the man in this relationship? You have some masculine qualities but you're still very much a female."

"I do." Jane smirked before leaning over and kissing Maura's belly with a laugh. Looking back at her mother she smiled. "For one, Imma cop. Two, I like to hold, not be held so much. And three I'm the one that wears the... nevermind." She looked at Maura and chuckled. Her mind went to 'strap on'.

Maura felt all the heat in her body rush to her core just thinking about Jane's unfinished statement.

Angela, on the other hand, shoved her fingers into her ears. "I am not hearing this conversation." She laughed and winked at Maura before getting up to grab a drink. "I bet you let Maura hold you if she wants."

"Only if she begs and promises she'll let me have a bite of cookie dough before she puts them in the oven."

Maura laughed and smacked Jane playfully. "Now that is not true and you know it. And do I really need to remind you of the studies done on eating raw cookie dough? Really?" She asked, cocking a brow.

"And need I remind you that if I die from eating cookie dough, then I'll die happy?" She laughed then shut Maura up by kissing lips softly.

"That's not fair." Maura stated when their kiss ended. "You know just how to distract me."

"It's a good skill to have during an argument." Angela added, pouring herself some juice before putting the container back in the fridge and retaking her seat. "Now let's finish this food so we can start putting those decorations up."

,

Decorations were up, Food was still warming on the stove or in the fridge ready to be served, and Angela went to the guest house to change. Jane was sitting on the couch and caught Maura's wrist and pulled her down into her lap. Wrapping her arms around the blonde she smiled softly. "I know we talked about marriage before but I'm sorry if what I said, in the bantering with Ma, hurt you in anyway."

"It's okay. I vaguely remember telling you I didn't think marriage was for me." Maura slipped her arms around Jane's neck and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "I don't need some ceremony to be happy. I Iove you and the way things are now."

Jane smiled up at Maura. "I love you too, Maur. More than you'll ever know." Leaning in she kissed her once more before Frankie walked in with Frost and Korsak.

"Oh sick. I don't need to see my sister in the middle of smooching." Frankie commented, shielding his eyes. "Even if her kissing partner is the best looking she's ever had." He winked at Maura who chuckled and moved to sit next to Jane on the couch.

Frost held up a case of beer. "I've brought the good times."

Jane rolled her eyes at her brother then grinned at Frost. "Toss me one now, partner." She grinned and held out her hand. "Where are the fireworks?"

Frost pulled out a beer and tossed it her way before stepping aside to show off a Korsak with arms full of fireworks. "They made me carry all this crap in." The older man huffed as Frankie took a seat at the end of the couch on the armrest.

"He lost a little bet we had going."

Jane popped the cap before laughing at her older partner. "Aww, You can drop them right there Vince, that's cool." She said pointing to one of the living room chairs. "So what was the bet?" Jane asked wrapping her arm around Maura's shoulders and nursing her beer.

"Oh it was just one of many we've had going today. But let me say this, it involved hot wings at lunch. Whoever couldn't handle the heat had to buy the fire," Frost said, emphasizing the word 'fire', "works. And Korsak here lost. So, he purchased them and had to lug them around."

Jane laughed. "How many times have I told you never to take or join in or take on a dare from these two?" She shook her head.

"Okay! Who's hungry?!" Angela announced after walking inside the house.

"Yeah, yeah." Korsak grumbled, the younger men in the room yelling 'Me!' in regards to Angela's question and running off to the kitchen. "By the time those two get finished there won't be anything left for the rest of us." Vince added as he headed in after them.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek. "Come on."

Sitting down beside Maura, plate full of food, Jane looked over toward her girlfriend with loving eyes before turning and digging into her own meal. "Mm you two out did yourselves."

"Thank you. Your mother did most of it, though." The doctor smiled at the oldest Rizzoli in the room and then the group began to eat and chat until Tommy, Lydia and TJ walked in late, Angela making up plates for them. The clan finished up dinner together about a half hour or so later, the boys running out after dessert to set things up while Maura played with TJ on the floor and Lydia chatted Angela up.

Jane walked back in after everything was set up and smiled at the sight of Maura and TJ. Leaning against the wall, undetected by the blonde but seen by her mother, Jane had a look of complete love and bliss on her face and in her eyes as she watched her girlfriend and nephew.

Noticing the way Jane was looking at Maura with her grandson, Angela smiled widely. No matter what her daughter said, Angela knew she wanted domestic bliss with the doctor. She too watched Maura and TJ together, the blonde snatching the little boy up in a hug when he ran to tackle her with kisses - a little ladies man who was most certainly his father's son. Angela was a little amazed by how the socially awkward doctor could make him smile and laugh so much.

Walking over after a few minutes, Jane knelt down beside the two on the floor and played with the both of them. Then of course, TJ turned on her and yelled for him and Maura to 'Get her!' In which it resulted in Jane getting tackled and tickled.

"Do you surrender, Aunt Jane, or shall we keep going?" Maura chuckled, letting TJ takeover the tickling as she sat back, watching the little boy have a blast.

Jane laughed. "Jane Rizzoli never surrenders!"

"Rawr!" TJ tackled Jane with a roar and kept up his tickling. "We'll win! You'll see!" He declared, Maura moving back in to help hit Jane's sensitive spots.

"Ahhh! No no!" She laughed and tried to squirm away from the both of them. Angela laughing in the kitchen. Jane finally went limp and pretended to be dead.

TJ stood over Jane with his fists in the air, declaring victory. "We won, Aunt Mars!" The kid didn't know how to say Maura's name properly. The doctor just smiled and gave him a high five. "Good job, TJ. You are the master tickler."

"That what you think." Jane said right before sitting up quickly and tackling them both, tickling them to the fullest extent with a 'Muahahahaha!' type of evil laugh.

"No... no... stop!" Maura squealed between giggles and trying to catch her breath as she worked to escape.

TJ was laughing so hard his face was turning red. "No, Aunt Mars, we can't let her win!" He slipped out from under Jane and hopped on her back, tickling her sides.

Jane collapsed right beside Maura, when he started tickling her sides. "Ohhh no!" She yelled into the floor then started to try and buck him off, like a bull. But it didn't take long before Jane gave. "Ok ok you win!"

"Yay!" TJ started for Angela, yelling as he ran. "Grandma, Grandma, I won!"

"Oh did you? You defeat the big, bad Jane Rizzoli?" Angela scooped him up in a bear hug, TJ giggling as he nodded.

Maura laughed at their antics and then leaned down to press a kiss to Jane's temple, her hand resting between her shoulder blades and rubbing circles. "You're such a good aunt."

Jane chuckled softly and leaned across the carpet to plant a kiss on Maura's knee cap. "Well I couldn't let TJ loose in front of a beautiful woman. I would ruin his reputation." She smirked and pushed herself up, of course showing off her arm and back muscles just for Maura . Standing up, the detective offered her hand to help her lady.

Maura eyed Jane appreciatively and then smiled as she looked up at her girlfriend, taking the offered hand and standing. "Is it time to light some things on fire so they can explode into bright bursts of light?"

"We're right behind you." Angela called out.

Korsak headed over to the couple as soon as they'd stepped out the door, pointing over his shoulder at Frankie and Barry who were throwing bang snaps at each other. "They're trying to see who can throw them the hardest, get them to make the cracking noise." He said, shaking his head. "I swear I wonder how they got to be respected law enforcement officials sometimes."

Jane shook her head with a chuckle. "That is one thing in this world that will forever be unanswered. They're like the 8th wonder of the world." She laughed. "But, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" She grabbed a box of her own and ambushed her brother and partner and started popping the snaps at their feet.

"Hey!" Frankie yelled out, throwing them right back at her, Frost deciding to pelt the younger Rizzoli while he was distracted.

Maura and Vince shared a sigh as they stood together. "I wonder if they realize just how fruitless their efforts are. The extremely high mass ratio of gravel to silver fulminate acts as a buffer to ensure the device only produces the audible 'crack' of the supersonic shockwave. It's not enough to cause physical harm even against skin."

Vince chuckled. "Eh, I don't think they do but at least they get to have fun trying to hurt each other."

After a few minutes of fun, Jane pulled out her lighter and held it up with the flame swaying in the air above it. "Alright which one do we want to do first?"

While the boys and Jane loved fireworks, it was TJ's reaction to each one that really gave them all joy, Angela chuckling along when her grandson did. The little boy really got a kick out of it all when he got to play with the sparklers.

No one knew what was up Jane's sleeve. She stood with her arm wrapped around Maura and watched TJ have a ball. Leaning in close she whispered in Maura's ear. "I wouldn't mind having one of those with you."

"What? A sparkler or a child?" Maura asked with the hint of a smirk as she slipped her arm around Jane's waist and looked up at her.

Jane gave a throaty, chuckle. "Mm a child. You'd make a great mother."

"We could start planning for one if you'd like." Maura gave a dimpled smile and then rested her head against Jane's shoulder. "I hope I make a great mother. I love my mother, but I'd want to show my child more affection."

"You will." Jane smiled brightly and kissed her head. "What would you rather have? Girl or boy?"

"I'd love to have a little Maura running around." Jane chuckled. "TJ! Wanna see a big one?" She asked then walked over to him, scratching his head lightly then stooping beside the fireworks. Fumbling with the string for a bit and pretending to try to light it, she sighed. "Hey Maur... the guys most likely wont put down their beers and Ma is scared of the lighter so can you give this a go? I can't seem to light it for some reason."

With the boys' huffs and Angela's 'hey!' Maura chuckled and made her way forward. "Wow. I get to light the last firework. Quite the honor." She knelt down next to Jane and reached for the fireworks' wick, stopping short, her eyes going wide when she spotted a ring loosely attached to it. "Jane..." Her hazel orbs met pools of chocolate.

A grin spread across Jane's lips. "You can only light it if you say yes." She moved to kneel on one knee and untied the ring holding it up to Maura as the family started to gather to see what was going on. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura was stunned speechless for a moment, so convinced Jane didn't want to get married. She started to open her mouth to say something but instead gave a little, happy sigh and smiled brightly. "Yes." She nodded. "I'll marry you."

There was a part of Jane that actually was afraid of Maura saying no, but the moment she said yes, her family cheered and Jane slipped the ring on her new fiancee's finger. She planted a full blown kiss on the woman's lips then grinned. "Well... you get to light it."

Maura laughed and wiped away an errant, but happy tear before lighting the firework and stepping back with Jane, hand in hand and fingers laced. "I love you, Jane." She whispered before the firework went off.

"And I love you." Leaning down, Jane kissed Maura deeply, the light show continuing, from everyone else in the neighborhood, as they couple enjoyed their new bliss in life.

"I thought you didn't want to get married, though?" Maura asked, cocking a brow as she suppressed a smile, ignoring the display around them.

"I wanted to throw you off and make this night even more special." Jane smiled, holding her close. "Guess Ma got what she wanted after all, but now she'll want grand kids as soon as possible."

"Well, you definitely fooled me." Maura smiled and leaned in to kiss Jane softly. "We can give her one for our next anniversary."

Jane smirked and held Maura close as they stood and watched the fire works explode in the sky above. "Sounds like a pretty perfect plan to me."


End file.
